


Fat bottomed girls

by LadyAbigail



Series: The Adventures of the Flannel Trio [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: DO NOT COPY, Dean is definitely a fan of Queen, Do Not Translate, Do not repost, F/M, Fat bottomed girls, Fluff, Queen - Freeform, Tooth Rotting Fluff, plus size reader, song based off of music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 04:39:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11395521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAbigail/pseuds/LadyAbigail
Summary: Dean gets home and finds you singing along to Queen





	Fat bottomed girls

**Author's Note:**

> Fic is based off of the song " Fat bottomed girls" by Queen.

_"Oh (I know), you gonna take me home tonight, (please), oh down besides that red firelight,"_ Your hips moved to the music that was blaring through the speakers on the surround sound.  Every time you heard Queen come on you did your best to sing along to it. You were still trying to get Sam to head bang to Bohemian Rhapsody.  _"Are you going to let it all hang out? Fat bottomed girls, you make the rocking world go round."_

_  
__"_ Don't I take you home every night?" Dean yelled over the final course of the song.   
  


You reach over and snag the remote off of the desk then press the pause button. You were surprised to have them back so early. After dropping the dust rag you had in your hand you ran over to him then jumped into his arms with a giant smile on your face.  
  


"I've missed you too," Dean chuckled softly after you gave him a slow kiss. It felt so good to be back in Dean's arms.   
  


"Get a room!" Sam yelled as he walked through the kitchen then into the library where Dean was currently holding you up. Once Sam was around the corner Dean helped you down while he was trying not to break out in laughter. Getting a room sounded like an excellent idea.  

**Author's Note:**

> PROPERTY OF LADYABIGAIL. DO NOT COPY. DO NOT TRANSLATE. DO NOT REPOST.


End file.
